Kuroshitsuji, Awakening
by spazartist101
Summary: Hello all. I am Sasha Trancy. For those questioning, yes, my older brother is indeed the well known "Queen's Spider". And let me tell ya, life can get pretty interesting. But there are some strange things happening around here. Things happening to me...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: _Kuroshitsuji,_ _Awakening_**

**Pairing(s): OCxClaude; slight OCxSebastian and OCxAlois**

**Rated: M (slight gore and sexual content in future chapters)**

**Disclaimer: I own no one from the original Kuroshitsuji. Kuroshitsuji and its character belong to Yana Toboso**

**A/N: First update done again for typos~ Let me know what You guys think~**

* * *

><p>"Young Master, young Mistress. It is time to wake up," I heard as my brother's butler, Claude Faustus, opened the curtains, letting the morning sunlight filter into the room. The boy next to me shifted, groaning as the sun hit his eyes. He tried sitting up, but found me still clinging to his arm. He chuckled, lightly shaking my shoulder to wake me up more. I let out a whine in response, but sat up nonetheless, my long moon kissed hair a tangled mess. I stretched my arms above my head as Claude poured tea, the usual explanation going along with it.<p>

"I have prepared Ridgeway's 'Her Majesty's Blend' for this morning's tea," he said before handing me and Alois a cup of the warm liquid.

"Scones with your tea, Miss?" he asked, and I nodded, still smiling. I took a sip of the tea in my hands, giving a small smile as it slid easily down my throat. My brother had his own cup, yet decided it would be an excellent idea to grab my wrist and take a sip from my own.

"H-hey! Alois, drink your own!" I whined, pulling my hand back. He laughed, and the butler grabbed my drink just before I got tackled. My brother's arms were wrapped tightly around my midsection, and he nuzzled his cheek against my own.

"But your reactions are just so cute, I can't help it~" he chirped, hugging me tighter. Claude cleared his throat to gain his master's attention, his face as serious as always. Alois gave a small huff of annoyance before standing and walking back to the bed, sitting down on the edge before Claude began unbuttoning his nightshirt, Alois's day clothes already on the bed. I stood while that was going on, brushing off my night gown and moving to sit on the other side of the bed, waiting for Claude to finish. I heard a small chuckle and couldn't help but glance over to see my brother beginning to pop the buttons on his shirt, smirking down at his loyal servant.

"Does this make you angry?" he asked, leaning back some with his hands propping him up. Claude gave a blank stare before giving a simple "no" in response, and once again buttoned Alois's shirt. My brother held the smirk for a few more moments before he frowned again and let Claude finish his job. When he was dressed, Claude stood up and bowed in front of Alois, a hand over his heart.

"Excuse me," he said politely before going to exit the room. Alois remained frozen before his lips quirked into a grin, and he began laughing, soon rolling onto his stomach and gripping the sheets. I blinked at him, already used to this sort of behavior, but still made the mistake of asking what he found so funny. He looked up at me, still giggling some before he grabbed my wrist and tugged me onto the bed, pinning me down.

"I just find him so entertaining. Just like my dear baby sister," he chuckled before leaning his face down and licking my neck. I let out a squeak before squirming under him, trying to get up. He started laughing again before letting me go and standing from the bed, walking to the door frame and leaning against it as he waited for me. I gave a small huff before quickly pulling my night gown over my head and dressing in a bright purple and black gown. The skirt ended just above my knees, and the sleeves were thick straps with ruffles, showing off the pale skin of my arms. I tugged on my shoes quickly before rushing over the door, grabbing Alois's hand while beaming at him. He grinned back at me before we made our way downstairs to the dining room. Once there, we sat in our usual seats, and the maid, Hannah Anafeloz, came and set down our breakfast. Alois gave a bit of a bored expression upon seeing his meal.

"Hannah, don't you think sunny-side-up fried eggs are pitiable?" he asked absentmindedly, picking up a knife and poking at the yolk with it, "being laughed at against its will…Its unbecoming appearance is exposed," he drawled on, now twisting the knife, yet still not breaking the thin barrier, "it turns into an eyeball, intestines, or a feather. All those possibilities will be eradicated by me," he declared, finally breaking the yolk and stirring it around on his plate. I remained silent, continuing to eat my meal while keeping an eye on the blonde boy. Hannah gave a small frown as she looked down, of which Alois noticed, and he waved his knife around in the air some before placing the end in his drink and knocked the glass over, spilling the red fluid on the table and floor. The maid remained still until Alois called her, and she gave a small gasp before rushing over to clean up the mess. Alois suddenly gave a shout as though he'd been hurt, and Hannah looked up in shock, not realizing the boy's ruse until her started laughing and turned to her, grinning wickedly.

"You are truly miserable," he beamed, reaching out a hand to her face and jabbing two fingers directly into her eyes. I let out a choked gasp before coughing, getting food stuck in my throat, but Alois continued his rant with a sneer.

"Didn't Claude already tell you that a maid isn't allowed to look at her master directly?" he asked, swirling his fingers in her eye socket as he did with the knife in the egg yolk. A drop of blood slid down Hannah's face, making it seem as though she was crying blood, "Please forgive me," Alois continued, giving a small pout, "if I don't punish you, Claude will hate me," he sighed before yanking his fingers out, his fingers coated in blood up to his knuckles. He released the woman entirely, and she fell more onto her knees, holding her hands over her now missing eye as blood dripped through them and onto the hardwood floor. The last three servants, Timber, Thompson, and Cantebury, whispered among themselves, but I could only catch small snippets. I was barely paying attention as it was, completely horrified at what Alois had done. The double doors were suddenly pushed open, and Alois's face lightened up immensely when he saw Claude walk through them.

"Clean this up immediately," Claude ordered the three servants, and they rushed over to Hannah's aid, two leading her out of the room as one stayed to mop up the blood on the floor. Claude now stood next to my brother, said person holding his hand up for it to be cleaned. The smile on Alois's face had vanished, and his mouth was now set in a deep frown. He looked over to see me with my hands covering my mouth in shock and he gave a small smirk at me.

"Claude, I think it best you take my dear baby sister out of the room," he said politely. Claude nodded, finishing with the bloodied hand and walking over to me, resting a hand on my shoulder as he held the other for me to take. I grasped it tightly, feeling too weak to stand, but did nonetheless, and was soon rushed out of the room, leaving Alois to muse over his ordeals. Claude stopped me in the hallway, resting both hands on my shoulders as he looked me dead in the eyes.

"All you feeling well, Miss?" he asked. I blinked at him before smiling lightly and nodding my head, only to have it start spinning. I blinked rapidly before resting a hand on his chest.

"I-I'm quite all right, Claude," I answered quietly, shaking my head some to clear it before smiling up at him again. He looked closely at me before giving a small smile.

"It's already begun…" he whispered, making me tilt my head in confusion. He removed his hands from my shoulders before walking back to Alois, and since I had nothing left to do, I decided to follow. Alois and I were led to his office, and the blonde boy sat behind his desk, flopping his head on it soon after with a bored expression on his face as Claude began telling him the plans for this evening.

"Today's dinner is scheduled to be with Mister Arnold Trancy," he prattled off, his face holding the same serious expression.

"He's just going to ask for money, isn't he?" I asked with a small sigh, sitting atop my brother's desk and petting his hair.

"This time he will come along with a priest," Claude continued, "it seems he has questions about the time you were imprisoned." That seemed to catch Alois's attention, seeing as how that final comment made him gasp and immediately stand, slamming his hands on his desk, his eyes wide with fright.

"What am I supposed to do Claude?!" Alois yelped, "I replaced all the things of that old senile fool! Things such as his tasteless curtains, his strange carpet, and his kimono!" he looked ready to panic, and I rested a hand on his arm to calm him.

"There is no problem. I will solve it all swiftly," Claude declared, pushing his glasses up some.

"…Really?" Alois asked with a hint of relief. Claude went down on his knee and bowed his head, as though he were declaring loyalty to Alois.

"Yes, your highness." Alois beamed at him before walking around the desk, grabbing my hand and yanking me off. I let out a small yelp as I was dragged out of the office to the gardens outside, the sunlight shining beautifully on the flowers.

"I say we distract ourselves while Claude fixes up things, hmm?" he suggested, grinning back at me. I blinked before giggling and nodding my head. We remained in the garden for awhile, conversing before he suddenly stood up and walked back inside, grabbing my hand and pulling me with him, and all of my pleads falling upon deaf ears. I was led right to the dining room, which had been completely redecorated. Claude stood kneeling in front of the table, his face tilted towards the ceiling. I looked up to see his glasses falling, and they landed perfectly on his face.

"Day into night," he started as he stood up, "sugar into salt. The living into dead, and finally, the dark blue turns to gold."

"'This is the Trancy's butler'." Alois interrupted, walking to the table with my hand still in his as he reached over and grabbed a flower, "was it?" he beamed, standing up straight, "as expected from you! With you by my side, there's no need for those useless fellows. But," he sighed, releasing my hand and walking over to Claude, "I like it more if you had this rose as an accessory," he grinned before placing the rose between Claude's lips, rushing back over to me and grabbing my hand to dance a bit of a tango before we both leaned back and clapped our hands once, chanting "ole!" afterwards. He grabbed my hands again and danced around more before stopping, his expression turning dark.

"Now I have to face that piece of dirt," he growled out. I frowned some at him before grabbing his hand and spinning him, giggling some as I clapped my hands again.

"Ole~" I giggled. He blinked at me before he started chuckling, and it soon turned into gut busting laughter. I couldn't help laughing with him, but it quickly died when the doorbell rang. Claude removed the flower from his lips and walked out of the room, and Alois was soon clinging to me.

"My dear baby sister. How I wish we didn't have to face that wretched man," he pouted, nuzzling his face against my neck. I let out a small laugh before patting his head.

"T-there, there, Alois. I'm sure everything will turn out fine," I reassured him. I heard a light chuckle from him before something wet glided over my skin, and I let out a small gasp, soon realizing it was his tongue. My face went dark red, and he pulled back with a laugh before I could punch him.

"Catch me if you can!" he chanted, sticking his tongue out at me before running off.

"Alois you get back here!" I shouted, running out after him. He went straight to the front door and burst through them, opening his arms wide in delight.

"Uncle Arnold!" he hollered landing a few feet away from his uncle from the jump before jogging the rest of the way to him, positively beaming. I stopped short in the doorway before hiding some behind the door. I was always told to stay hidden whenever Uncle Arnold came over, and now he was accompanied by total strangers; a priest and a strange flamboyant platinum blonde man. Alois paused before turning to look over at me, a small frown on his face before he motioned me over. I hid more for a second, shocked that he was finally letting me go amongst new people, but I quickly shook it off and ran over to the small grouping, grabbing my brother's hand and gripping it tightly, shaking some I was so nervous.

"H-hello, U-uncle Arnold," I stammered, bowing my head some. The man blinked at me before looking over at Alois in confusion.

"Alois, who is this?" the man asked.

"How rude! You should know this is my baby sister, Sasha!" Alois huffed, tugging his hand out of mine so he could hug me tightly. I let out a small squeak, jumping from the sudden action. He simply laughed in return, but my uncle still looked suspicious.

"Why have we not met until now?" he asked, his voice icy.

"She's been sickly until now, so she was unable to greet you dear uncle," Alois explained, still grinning some.

"Oh, God has made a terrible mistake!" the flamboyant man exclaimed, striking a dramatic pose, "such beautiful and energetic lives in your bodies! But God, I shall forgive you! Amen!" he shouted, pointing his finger up. I stared at the man in confusion, not entirely sure what he was ranting about.

"E-excuse me…" the priest muttered, gaining our attention before Claude walked outside, and everyone diverted their gaze to him. He bowed once before leading us inside to the study for afternoon tea.

"Ooooh! There's no replacement for the time I spent with Uncle Trancy when he was still alive!" the flamboyant man exclaimed, twirling around in delight, "the golden mansion that bathes in light! This noble light is indeed Zipangu restored! Uwaaaah!"

"Yes, I haven't even changed the flowers he planted when he was still alive," Alois said quietly before putting on a fake sad expression, looking down as he spoke, "I don't want to lose his warmth and scent…" he muttered, shedding a crocodile tear. I went along with the act, resting my hand on his shoulder. I even looked down as well, both our bangs covering our eyes.

"We both miss papa…" I barely whispered, shedding my own tear. The man and priest appeared to be moved by our words.

"This is fatherly love, isn't it?" the priest asked.

"Yes," Arnold answered, his expression unchanging. We were soon led to the dining room by Claude, everyone keeping silent until we were all seated, and it was Alois who spoke first.

"I was brought up in a certain village a long time ago," he started as Claude set out the soup, "I don't even know that village's name. I don't know how long I was there. I was not allowed to set a foot outside, and was made to work like a slave."

"How terrible…" the priest muttered. The crazy man looked heart broken.

"There was once a child that lived under the same circumstances as me. I thought of him as my little brother…" he looked down some, and I watched Claude's eyes flash over to Alois, "but on that day…in that night…" he let his sentence drop, and I knew he was remembering the day the entire village was wiped out. I jumped up and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and hugging him tightly.

"You promised you would try and forget, brother," I sobbed out, some tears filling my eyes. He looked over at me before placing a hand on my arm and gripping it.

"I must remember so I can forget, my dear sister," he whispered before swallowing and continuing his tale, "the dying light inside the dying screams. Everything and everyone lied in silence. Darkness…" he dropped his sentence again, bowing his head till his chin was resting on my arm.

"What on earth happened there?" the priest asked. Crazy man was busy wiping tears from his eyes.

"I don't know. But father came for me there!" Alois mentioned, brightening up some, "I'm not alone! I was finally able to obtain love! That's what I thought, and yet father…"

"How pitiful…" the priest answered quietly.

"Oh God, I can't forgive you after all!" Crazy Man hollered, holding a hand to his forehead. The priest stood up when the platinum blonde tried choking him.

"Falling in despair is a sin! You both are existences loved by God as well," the priest explained, "if you like, I will always be there for you two!" Alois gave a small sigh before patting my arm and standing up, a sad smile put on his face.

"Thank you very much, but I'm fine. I have my dear baby sister," he paused, moving out of my grip and running to our uncle and hugging him, "and Uncle Arnold by my side!"

"Uh, y-yes, you're right," Arnold laughed nervously, patting the boy's arm.

"Hey, Uncle Arnold," Alois whispered. I was surprised I even heard him.

"Hm? What is it?" Arnold answered, smiling politely.

"I don't want your face to be so close. Your breath reeks," Alois continued, keeping the smile on his face. Arnold gasped some before clenching his jaw, a small blush forming on his face. My brother only giggled in response. Dinner went on after, and the guests soon left after that, Arnold remaining in the lot in front of his carriage with an angered expression on his face as he stared up at the mansion. He muttered something in anger before turning to leave when Alois shouted for him to wait. He paused, looking up at the balcony Alois, Claude, and I were standing on.

"You just wanted money, right?!" he shouted, giggling some while he opened up a suitcase, "here, I'll give it to you!" he chuckled at our Uncle's desperate face as Alois began dumping the money at him, "this musty paper wouldn't even serve as goat bait!" I couldn't help the grin showing on my face as I reached for the stack of papers on the tray Claude was holding, scattering them at our Uncle.

"Have some property deeds! We'll even give some to your horses!" I shouted, tossing the rest down.

"Take everything!" Alois continued. Soon we were both laughing as our Uncle tried picking up the pieces, even telling the coachman to get down and help him.

"Haha! Look, Claude! He looks like he is dancing and shaking his ass!" Alois giggled, pointing at the pitiful man, "he's become so miserable!" Alois giggled more before turning serious, his eyes turning some to his shadow, and my laughter died down with him, "Claude," he said quietly.

"Yes?" the butler answered.

"You, laugh too," Alois ordered, "it's not fun if it's just me and my dear sister." Claude remained silent, though his eyes flashed to me when Alois mentioned me. A powerful wind blew soon after, and we were both led inside just before the rain started to come down hard. I let out a small yawn, which didn't go unnoticed by the black clad butler or my insane elder brother. Alois giggled, wrapping an arm around my waist and poking my cheek.

"Is my baby sis getting sleepy?" he mocked, continuing to jab at me.

"C-cut it out! It's been a long day and I met more than enough new people!" I yelped, trying to push him away. He chuckled more as the hand on my waist slid down to the edge of my dress and pushed it up, exposing my entire left leg. I let out a yelp, trying to push the fabric back down, though my attempts were useless. Alois let out another laugh before nuzzling my neck and dashing off to our room, me chasing after him with a reddened face. I gave a huff of annoyance when I found him on our bed, lying on his stomach with his head propped up by his hands and his legs swinging lazily back and forth, a grin plastered on his face. I grumbled at him before attempting to get my dress off. My brother grinned before standing and walking over, standing behind me and slowly unlacing my dress. I let out a squeak when he ran his fingers down my bare back, trying to squirm away from him.

"A-Aloiiiis! I'm trying to get ready for bed—" I was cut short when there was a loud knock on the door. Alois and I looked at our still open bedroom door before I whisked off my gown and tossed on my nightgown, dashing after him to see who was here at such a late hour. We remained hidden in the shadows of the stairs, watching as Claude opened the door.

"Do you have some business in a night like this?" Claude asked while me and my brother slowly crept our way closer.

"I was surprised by the storm," the stranger answered, "so, if I could request to spend the night here…" We finally made our way entirely over, and Alois peered around Claude at the strange man.

"Whoa, amazing!" he exclaimed, smiling brightly, "what a filthy man! Just like a dark grey rat! But…" he paused, reaching up and resting his hands on the man's shoulders, "he smells good. What's your name?" he asked softly, still smirking, "I'll have him spend the night here. That is okay, right Claude? And sister, you should smell him!" he asked before directing his attention to me. I peered around Claude shyly, embarrassed that a strange man was seeing me in a simple nightgown, albeit a flimsy one at that. Claude's serious face now held a small frown before he led the stranger to the dining room, setting a plate of food in front of him when he was seated. Alois sat next to him on his right, but I stayed close to my brother, gripping his purple coat some. I soon felt something land over my shoulders, and I looked up to see Claude smiling lightly at me, his hands resting on my blanket covered shoulders. My blush darkened some before I smiled back at him, looking over at Alois when he began trying to strike conversation with the stranger.

"Eat this, Claude's cooking is damn tasty!" he urged, beaming at the stranger.

"Indeed, wonderful," the man replied, "but…there is a tiny bit of sauce on the border of the plate. Just a tiny bit. I can't help but feel he doesn't pay much attention to his work."

"Excuse me for my mistake. I'll take it back," Claude answered politely, moving to take the dinner away, "for someone who doesn't take off his coat while eating, to have such a delicate sense…"

"You're flattering me," the stranger bantered back. Alois and I watched the interaction in awe before the stranger was taken to a guest room, the two of us following of course. As we followed, I gave out another yawn, and suddenly felt someone pick me up. I looked up to see Thompson carrying me, Timber and Cantebury standing next to him, but Alois gave a huff on annoyance when he saw them. I raised my hand to stop what he was saying when he opened his mouth to protest, though I ended up not saying anything because I yawned again as soon as I opened my mouth. Alois gave a small frown before smiling lightly and ruffling my hair.

"I'll tell you all about it in the morning, okay?" he promised, holding up his pinky. I entwined mine around it, making our little bond before my head fell against Thompson's shoulder, my eyes starting to shut. I don't even remember making it to my room. The last thing I remember was Thompson setting me in bed. I began dozing off soon after, but was soon awoken by a loud crash followed by a loud scream, making me shoot up in bed.

"W-what was that…?" I whispered before jumping out of bed, only to have my vision blur, making me stumble. I felt hands restrain me, and I was shocked when I heard a feral growl come from my own throat. Something struck the back of my head, making my eyes go wide before my vision blurred further until black spots appeared. My eyes sealed shut and I was soon completely unconscious.

* * *

><p>Thompson, Timber, Cantebury, and Hannah all rushed downstairs after Sasha was knocked out, going to the entryway to the fallen and broken chandelier. Each held candelabra in their hand and made their way over to Alois, who was on his hands and knees on the ground, panting heavily. Another loud crash was heard as the stranger, who was revealed to be none other than Sebastian Michaelis, broke through one of the windows. Alois let out a gasp before his expression became angry.<p>

"Hurry up! Chase after him!" he ordered. The four ran off, and Claude was about to follow when his master stopped him by grabbing his leg, Alois's expression terrified.

"Not you Claude! Don't go!" he pleaded, clinging to him.

"But—" Claude started, stopping when he saw his master's expression.

"Don't…leave me behind…" he choked out, sounding as though he was about to cry, "don't leave me alone Claude. Please…" he finally pleaded, tears beginning to fall down his face.

"Master," Claude started, "I will always stay by your side." Alois looked up at him, his eyes pleading before Claude moved out of his hold to kneel before him, taking Alois's hands in his, "day and night. Sugar and salt. Living and the dead. The impure and the pure."

"No!" Alois yelped, his face still scared before tears filled his eyes again while he looked down, "it's as he said. I'm just a filthy kid…" Claude flipped out his glasses and placed them on his face before directing his attention back to the young man.

"You are my master," he started, his face serious.

"Enough with that. In the end, you also…"

"I'm your loyal slave," the servant continued, taking the boy's face in his hands, "you don't need to attract my attention. I want nothing, but to deeply desire my master." _I want to devour my master to the last…_

Alois's eyes widened some before they narrowed and he shoved Claude's hands away, covering his face as he rubbed the tears away.

"That's enough," he ordered, "everyone…should just be engulfed in darkness…"Claude remained silent until the four who left came back empty handed, yet Alois seemed too tired to entirely care. Thompson rushed over to Claude and whispered something in his ear, making the man pause in his movements to carry his young lord to bed. The older man's eyes went wide before an easy smile spread across his face.

"So…it truly has begun…"

* * *

><p><strong>Alert, watch, and review please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"_Look at her…"_

"_She's so beautiful!"_

"_I had no idea the Earl had a sister…"_

These words swam around me as I walked through the crowds, catching everyone's eye. I felt the need to find my brother, or Claude. It felt too crowded. I felt like I couldn't breathe…

"My lady, are you feeling well?" Someone whispered in my ear, and I felt goose bumps rise over my skin. I looked behind me and saw a man with platinum blonde hair and violet eyes. He smiled warmly at me and took my hand as he bowed, kissing my knuckles.

"I am the Viscount Druitt. A pleasure to meet you, beautiful lady," he said. My body stiffened, and a shiver ran straight up and down my spine. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up to see Claude standing next to me. I relaxed, but only a little.

"If you would please unhand her…" Claude warned, his eyes briefly flashing a blood red. I had to do a double take to know if I saw correctly, but his eyes were the same gold they always were. The Viscount smiled, then let go of my hand as he stood up straight.

"I hope to dance with you later, Princess," he said with a wave as he walked away. I looked up at Claude, my eyes pleading.

"Please don't let me dance with him," I begged. He chuckled, then bowed his head as he took the hand the Viscount had held, placing a kiss on my knuckles. My face flushed, and I felt my heart rate kick up a few notches.

"As you wish, my lady."

"Sasha! Come here, I have someone I want you to meet!" Alois yelled from somewhere else in the room. Claude reluctantly let my hand go, then followed me as I walked towards my brother. I spotted him talking with a boy with teal-gray hair and was dressed like a pirate. Standing behind him was a black clad butler, and I felt my face flush when I saw his devilishly handsome face, but what shocked me the most were the color of his eyes. They were color as my own…

"There you are! Sasha, I want you to meet Ciel Phantomhive," Alois said brightly, "he is the head of the Funtom Company~"

"Who is the girl behind him?" I asked, my head tilting to the side.

"What?" Ciel questioned before turning around, "Oh, this is my sister Aurora." I smiled politely as I curtsied to them both, my skirt pooling out.

"A pleasure to meet you both," I said as I rose.

"How are you and Alois acquainted?" Ciel asked. He didn't seem to smile that much.

"How rude! Sasha is my baby sister!" Alois answered for me as he hugged me close. I felt a light blush creep over my face as he nuzzled his face in my neck.

"H-hey! Cut that out!" I yelped as I pushed him away. He laughed and quickly lashed his hand out, un-tucking my veil.

"Now we get to see your beautiful face," he purred, crossing his arms and smiling in triumph. I crossed my arms and looked away from him, pouting. I didn't bother putting the veil back on, knowing he would just remove it again.

"Oh my, even more beautiful than I first thought!" Oh no. I turned around to see the Viscount, holding his face with the weirdest expression I had ever seen on it. I felt goose bumps rise on my skin again as another shiver ran down my spine. Suddenly, and arm wrapped around my waist and I was pulled to the center of the room to dance. I looked up to see Claude smiling down at me, and I felt a blush spread over my face again. His smile morphed into a smirk as we danced to a slow waltz, and I followed his lead perfectly. He moved his head closer to mine, making my blush worse.

"You did ask me to not let him dance with you," he whispered in my ear.

"Thank you," I answered, quickly kissing his cheek. He pulled back so I could see his face, and I could see him smirking again. The song ended soon after, and we bowed to each other before leaving the center of the room, making room for others who wanted to dance. I walked over to the table and grabbed a glass of champagne, then walked over to the balcony, letting the night air clear my head. I took a sip of champagne as I leaned on the railing. I closed my eyes as a light breeze moved through the air, tangling its fingers and tugging on my hair. The thin coins tinged lightly with the movement of the wind, making a sound similar to wind chimes. I inhaled deeply, being able to smell the sickly sweet scent of the flowers…

That were at least a few acres away. And the wind wasn't coming from the direction they were in.

My eyes snapped open, and I stood up straight. _What in the world was that…?_ I thought as I ran a now shaking hand through my hair, quickly glancing around. I suddenly felt a dull pain in my head, making me wince. I looked at the drink in my hand, and set it down on the railing. I must have had a little too much to drink. Yeah, that was it. Just the alcohol having an effect me. I laughed at myself quietly, shaking my head.

"What's so funny?" someone said next to me. I jumped and whipped around to see Ciel's sister looking at me, confusion etched in her features. I relaxed my muscles and leaned against the railing again.

"Nothing really. I think I just had a little too much champagne, is all," I answered, shrugging my shoulders. She nodded in understanding before leaning on the railing next to me. I inhaled sharply. She smelled like…chocolate. And tea.

"You do need to watch out for that usually," she said, laughing lightly to herself. I laughed with her, and we continued chatting nonchalantly, asking each other questions about our households and business, like what was it like being in control of a toy company.

As we chatted, I faintly heard a huge crash somewhere in the forest, and I glanced over at it. It sounded like a tree falling. What on earth could have done that…?

"Sasha?" Aurora said, snapping me back to the conversation.

"S-sorry. Thought I heard something," I replied shakily, rubbing the back of my neck.

"I didn't hear anything."

"Really? There was a huge crash. How could you-"

"Aurora!" A voice called from inside the building. She turned her head as we watched her brother walking towards us. I watched a bright smile spread across her face as she walked over to him, giving him a hug. He hugged her back before informing her that they were leaving. Aurora turned back to me, a smile till pulled across her face as she waved over her shoulder at me. I waved back as she started walking away. When they were gone, I felt another shock of pain flash through my head, making me grit my teeth. I held my head as the pain got worse, ending up crumpling to the floor. I squeezed my eyes shut as the pain grew, and I had to bite my hand to keep from crying out, and I instantly tasted blood. What the hell was going one with me? This couldn't have been from the champagne. Whatever was going on was much worse.

Another flash erupted, and I bit my lip to keep from screaming. I vaguely felt arms wrap around me and pick me up, and I held onto my head, hoping to at least control the pain. I opened my eyes into slits to see an extremely blurry Claude carrying me to my room. I closed my eyes again as he opened the door and closed it behind him. He gently put me on the bed, and that's when I screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

_My head…hurts…_I groaned in my head, my face scrunching up in pain. I had finally stopped screaming, but my head still felt like someone was pounding the inside of it with a hammer. Hell, at this point, my whole _body_ hurt. I opened my eyes into slits and tried to sit up, only to have been gently pushed back down on my back. I opened my eyes more and looked up to see Claude. His hand rested on my shoulder, and I reached over and clasped it, gripping it tightly. He smiled down at me, brushing my bangs from my face with his free hand. He leaned down and lightly kissed my forehead, his hand holding my face carefully.

"Rest," he whispered, and I closed my eyes, my grip on his hand not loosening. I felt my body relax as I started to doze off…

_I stood in a long, empty corridor, the moonlight, brightening the vacant area. I looked around as I started to walk down the hall, my steps as quiet as a mouse. I was wearing a bleached white nightgown that reached just above my mid-thigh. My long hair flowed behind me as I walked. I looked at the end to see a mirror, and I moved towards it. As I moved closer, I felt the urge to look away, like I would see something I wasn't supposed to. I reached the mirror and gasped when I saw my reflection._

_My eyes were glowing a bright scarlet, my pupils like slits._

_I shakily reached my hand out and touched the mirror, and it instantly shattered into a million fragments. I shielded my face…_

…And I awoke in my own bed, bolting up. My skin was covered in a cold sweat, and I ran a violently shaking hand through my hair. The air felt frigid, and I hugged myself to keep warm. I looked down to see my legs tangled up in the blankets, and I leaned forward to fix them. When I was freed, I stood up from the bed, only to crumple to the ground as pain flashed through my head. I closed my eyes and gripped my head, gritting my teeth to keep from yelping. I felt arms pick me up and put me back in bed carefully, like I was a precious china doll, and I was going to break at any second. I felt shivers run up and down my spine, and I hugged myself again, my teeth chattering. The person who picked me up wrapped my in a hug, and I moved closer, my head resting on their chest. Their hand lightly rubbed my arm, trying to warm me up. I found my eyes drifting shut, and I was asleep again, my dreams filled with anything but that horrifying image.

I woke up a few hours later, most of the pain in my head gone. I rubbed my eyes tiredly as I tried sitting up, but I found myself trapped. I looked over to see Claude lying next to me, and a light blush formed on my face when I saw he wasn't wearing his glasses. I moved my head back to where it originally was slowly, the pain slowly residing. Eventually, it was completely gone, and I stood slowly and walked over to the mirror. I looked up at my face, and I had to stifle a gasp.

My eyes were glowing just as they had in my dream.

I closed my eyes, counting to thirty before opening them. My eyes were still the same, but I gasped when I saw Claude standing behind me. I whipped around to face him and backed into the bureau, my hands gripping the edge.

"Don't be alarmed," he whispered, reaching out slowly to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. I remained frozen, shivering slightly when his fingers brushed my cheek. He smiled lightly at me before moving closer, his hands resting near my own before wrapping around my waist. He pulled me closer to him, tucking my head under his chin. I rested my hands on his chest and closed my eyes. I felt safe with him. But I couldn't shake off something.

What in the world had happened to me?

I pulled away and looked up at Claude's face.

"Claude, what's going on?" I asked, my face serious. He sighed, then pulled me over to the bed and sat me down, kneeling in front of me.

"You've 'awakened' Sasha. You're not human anymore," he said. His eyes started to glow. My eyes went wide, but I remained still, silently urging him to continue.

"You're like me, a demon, though you were born that way. You've only just awakened into your true nature," he explained further, standing to sit next to me. I looked down at my hands, processing the information. Thinking about it, a lot of the things that had been happening around me had now made complete sense. Like the window cracking, and the fact that I could hear that crash in the woods during the party. And how I could easily understand the triplets when they whispered.

"Is there anyone else I know who's a demon?" I asked quietly, looking up at him. He nodded.

"Just Hannah and the Triplets. That man that you met at the party was also a demon," Claude answered, his face darkening at the mention of the man, "his name is Sebastian Michaelis. He is contracted with the little Phantomhive." That would explain the eye-patch Ciel wore. So it wasn't just a part of the costume…

"I thought I felt something odd about them…" I mumbled, looking down at my hands again in thought. I felt kinda bad for Aurora. What if she didn't know anything about her brother, and she was being kept in the dark over something that huge?

"I take it you're in contract with my brother then?" I asked, and Claude nodded again. His eyes had gone back to their usual molten gold, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"How long did it take?" I asked.

"You've been in and out of consciousness for the past two weeks," Claude answered, and I looked up at him with wide eyes. Two weeks?

"You had a high fever that broke only a couple of days ago," he smirked, "you wouldn't stop clinging to me. It was actually quite adorable." I grimaced.

"Not funny," I grumbled, crossing my arms. He chuckled, then pulled me onto his lap.

"Not that I minded it of course," he grinned, nuzzling my neck. I felt my face get hot. He nipped my neck, and I let out a squeak of surprise, my face getting even warmer. He chuckled again as he licked the mark he left, and I bit my lip to keep from moaning. He moved his head up and held my face with one hand as he kissed me passionately, and I moved my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Someone coughed loudly to get our attention, and we flew apart, looking up to see Hannah.

"We should start training her soon. Otherwise she will run rampant," she said quietly, though her arms were crossed. Claude stood up, pulling me up with him.

"I will train her as soon as her strength has returned," he said, nodding his head. Hannah gave a snort in return before she turned her attention to me, a small smile spreading over her face.

"How are you feeling Sasha?" she asked.

"Frankly, exhausted. And hungry," I answered, sighing heavily. She giggled, ruffling my hair before turning to the door.

"I'll see if there's anything that will satisfy your pallet, miss," she said before walking out the door. I licked my lips thoughtfully. What in the world was I craving, anyway?

My thoughts were interrupted when Alois walked (ran) through the door and tackled me, hugging me tightly as we landed on the bed.

"Wha- Alois?" I squeaked as I say the head of blonde hair.

"Oh Sasha, you had me worried sick! In and out a fever for days on end! I was actually starting to become bored on the tenth day!" Figures. Same old Alois as always…

"Well I'm fine now. Except that you're squeezing me to death," I groaned, attempting to push him off.

"Oh don't give me that. I know exactly what you are!" he scoffed, but let me go anyway. I stared at him with wide, shocked eyes as he stared at me through narrowed, annoyed ones.

"I knew you weren't _really_ my sister, of course. Otherwise I wouldn't have teased you so much!"

"How long have you known?"

"Since you first got here. Claude found you on our front steps and warned me about what you would become, but I just couldn't resist. After all, it isn't everyday one gets to have a demon for a sister~" I wanted to punch him. I seriously wanted to punch him.

I sighed heavily, holding my head in my hands as I tried to process everything. I was demon, Claude was a demon, Hannah and the Triplets were demons, and Alois knew all about it, not to mention that other man. Sebastian was it? I stayed still before I looked up to see Claude and Alois still there. I narrowed my eyes and shooed them out of the room.

"I need some time to think this through. Go, go, go!" I said quickly urging them to get a move on. They quickly left, and I flumped back in bed when the door clicked shut. I closed my eyes for a short while before I opened them slowly, staring up at the ceiling as a thousand thoughts ran through me head. I was born a demon, but was only now awakening, and apparently I was older than I thought. It was odd, since I remembered Alois when he was little. Had I met him then? Or were those implanted memories?

I groaned in annoyance and got up, taking off my nightgown and trading it for a black velvet dress before walking out to the balcony. I looked back at the door before I jumped from the railing, landing neatly and quietly on the ground. I glanced back up before I ran for the woods, getting there faster than it usually did. I stopped when I was at least quite a few miles away from the estate, resting my hands on my knees as my organs caught up with me. I twisted up my hair and held it in a bun on my head, keeping my hair off the back of my neck. I let it down when I was cool again and walked at a relatively slow pace, stopping again when I was at a river. I walked to the edge of it and looked into my reflection. It may have been blurry, but I could still see my eyes were glowing pinkish red. I put my finger-tips under one of my eyes as I stared, dropping to my knees. I let my hand fall, and stood up again. I had to let go of the human me. So I turned and walked back to the estate to prepare for the mentioned "training". I felt a grin spread across my face as I smirked. This was promising to turn out fun.

**Notes: Hey guys, sorry about the late update, I've been SUPER busy with other wtuff, and i was in a bit of a block ^^' Anyway, enjoy~**

**_Sasha Trancy_  
><strong>


End file.
